


Collection of Pride & Puberty Drabbles

by DiegosDiary



Category: Pride & Puberty
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegosDiary/pseuds/DiegosDiary
Summary: Prompt: Person A is a great cook, but Person B rarely cooks. To surprise them, Person B tries to make them something. Emphasis on tries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts via otpprompts.tumblr.com

Diego was an amazing cook. The best. Mauricio loved it when Diego would invite him over for dinner, or share his lunch with him at school. Now he was going to return the favor. Mauricio had commandeered the kitchen for the night. He somehow managed to talk his parents into going out for the evening, so he and Diego would have the place to themselves. He had pizza dough resting on the counter, a jar of tomato sauce ready, and three different bags of cheese. It was just pizza; how hard could it be?

The oven was smoking. That was never a good sign. Mauricio quickly reached for the oven mitts and pulled the pan out of the oven. The sauce had spilled out of the pizza and onto the pan, and all of that had burned. To make matters worse the pizza was basically glued to the pan now. Mauricio groaned. Maybe there was still time to order out… He used a spatula to pry the pizza off the pan and set it on the cooling rack. It looked like it had been through a warzone. He couldn’t show Diego this.

Onyx brushed against his ankles, purring softly. “You don’t want this.” Mauricio remarked, leaning down to pet Onyx’s fur. “I know you think you want this, but trust me, you don’t.”

Mauricio pulled his phone out of his pocket. He wondered if he should order pizza or Chinese. While he was deciding, he heard Onyx jump onto one of the drawers he’d left open, and then onto the kitchen counter.

“ _Onyx._ ” Mauricio scolded. “Get down from there.”

Onyx preceded to ignore him, and nibbled at the mess of a pizza Mauricio had made.

“Onyx no.” Mauricio said, picking the cat up. Onyx complained, meowing at him and trying to get as many bites in as she could before Mauricio set her back down on the floor and shut the drawer.

He definitely needed to just throw the pizza away. He prioritized ordering food first, calling in some Chinese that had a good yelp review, and they delivered. Mauricio was kind of done with pizza for now.

The Chinese arrived before Diego, giving Mauricio enough time to set it all out on the coffee table, keeping the lids on so Onyx wouldn’t get into their food. He found some cheesy romance movie that he knew Diego would adore and got it set up on the tv. When Diego did arrive, he was wearing Mauricio’s varsity jacket that he’d loaned him. It looked so cute on Diego.

“Welcome to mi casa.” Mauricio remarked.

“Hey, Babe.” Diego greeted, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to Mauricio’s lips.

Mauricio couldn’t help the stupid smile that crossed his lips. He stepped aside so Diego could come inside and they both sat down on the couch.

“Something smells burnt.” Diego commented. “Also, I thought you said you were cooking tonight, not that I mind; Chinese is good too.”

“How do you know I didn’t make this?” Mauricio questioned.

“Because they’re still in their containers, babe.” Diego replied.

“Okay, you got me there. I may have severely burnt the pizza I was making, and this was my back up plan.” Mauricio explained.

“It couldn’t have been that bad.” Diego remarked.

“Oh, no. It was.” Mauricio assured him.

“Onyx seems to like it.” Diego commented.

“Onyx likes to eat lizards she catches outside.” Mauricio retorted, before realizing he left the monstrosity he created on the counter and Onyx was currently devouring it.

Mauricio immediately ran over to his cat. “How did you even get back up here?” Mauricio questioned. He ignored her mewls of protest and promptly tossed the rest of the pizza in the trash. 

“Cats have their ways.” Diego remarked. “It didn’t look _that bad._ ” He added.

“Yes, it did.” Mauricio replied, walking back over to Diego and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Let’s just pretend the pizza never existed and watch whatever this is.”

“Alright, babe.” Diego said, leaning against Mauricio’s shoulder. “Maybe next time, we can cook together?” He proposed.

“I’d like that.” Mauricio replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP hyped about some pugs video on YouTube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's really short
> 
> here's a pug vine compilation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5FY85syf9A

“Babe, _Babe_ , you got to check this out.” Mauricio stated, shoving his phone in Diego’s face.

“What?” Diego questioned, taking the phone from Mauricio.

The video began playing and Diego soon realized it was a vine compilation of pugs. “ _Really_?” Diego asked, a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips.

“Babe, you can’t tell me those aren’t the cutest dog videos ever.” Mauricio said, pulling Diego closer so they could cuddle. “They’re the best.”

“They’re okay.” Diego remarked, grinning as Mauricio held him tighter.

Diego tried his best not to laugh as Mauricio said, “Babe, pugs are the best dogs ever, you can’t seriously think they’re just okay?”  

“Meh, they got nothing on Smokey.” Diego commented, trying his best to hide his amusement as he watched the pugs excitedly squeak their toys.

“Smokey is super chill, these dogs are crazy. Look at that one!” Mauricio exclaimed, pointing at the pug knocking all of the shampoo bottles off the bathtub.

“Maybe, they’re adorable.” Diego admitted, chuckling as he continued to watch the dogs shenanigans.

“Babe, they’re almost as cute as you. Do you know how high on the cuteness scale that puts them?” Mauricio remarked.

Diego smiled, feeling his cheeks flush slightly. “No, I didn’t know there was a scale.” Diego replied.

“There is, and you’re at the top, with pugs as a close second.” Mauricio stated, pressing a kiss to the top of Diego’s head.


End file.
